This invention relates to methods and apparatus for installing a threaded fastener into a surface, and more particularly to installing a threaded fastener into an aperture in a surface in which the aperture is created as the threaded fastener is inserted.
Prior art techniques for inserting threaded fasteners have generally required two separate operations. Conventionally, an aperture is drilled, the drill removed, and the threaded fastener inserted into the aperture by means of a screwdriver.
While wood screws having central apertures are well known, as illustrated by the Wills U.S. Pat. No. 126,366, dated Apr. 30, 1872, such screws have not been widely used. Prior art attempts to utilize such screws with machine drilling tools, such as illustrated in the Sandor U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,290, dated Dec. 6, 1966, are generally quite complex and involve complicated clutching mechanisms, and the like.
In contrast, the present invention is extremely simple in its construction and operation as a hand tool and is economical in its manufacture.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and apparatus for installing a threaded fastener.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel combination drill and screwdriver.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel drill and screwdriver in which the drill bit may be sheathed within the shaft of the screwdriver when not in use.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent from the claims and from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.